yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist - Duel 154
The Unexpected Card!, also known as "A Surprising Piece" in the Japanese version, is the 154th chapter of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist manga and the 213th chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh! in the Japanese version. Jonouchi gains the upper hand against Rishid (still impersonating Marik) in the second quater-final match of Battle City, when he Summmons the Trap-destroying "Jinzo!" Rishid, however, faces an even more dangerous challenge than Jonouchi's "Jinzo" when he draws the card that Marik put in his Deck. Summary Jonouchi Summons his "Jinzo" with "Graverobber," telling it that they're going to win this one together. The "Psycho Shocker" blasts several laser beams from his eyes, destroying all three of "Marik's" Trap Monsters. Rishid flinches, thinking that so this is "Jinzo," a high-Level monster with the ability to destroy Traps. To think Jonouchi had such a good card in reserve. Jonouchi laughs, pointing out that "Jinzo" is poison for Rishid's Trap Deck. Honda cheers, and Mai congratulates Jonouchi. Dark Yugi thinks to himself in satisfaction that it looks like Jonouchi's Deck's been strengthened quite a bit from all the Duels in Battle City. Jonouchi muses on this too, knowing that he would have lost had he not gotten "Jinzo" from Esper Roba. He's gotten stronger thanks to the guys he's fought. He points out that it's his turn, attacking "Marik" directly with "Jinzo." "Jinzo" launches a blast of lightning at "Marik" with its "Brain Wave Energy Shock," reducing his Life Points to 1600, compared to Jonouchi's own 50. Jonouchi cheers, telling "Jinzo" that they need to do that just one more time. But "Marik" just chuckles, and he tells Jonouchi that that was an impressive comeback. He's very brave. Jonouchi is floored by the praise as "Marik" continues: Despite being almost out of Life Points, Jonouchi showed his pride as a Duelist by standing up to him. Jonouchi tells him to shut up; he knows "Marik" doesn't mean that. He reminds "Marik" that his brainwashing almost destroyed Jonouchi's friendship with Yugi. Jonouchi's going to beat him so bad he'll think a pyramid fell on his head. In spirit form beside Dark Yugi, Yugi tells Jonouchi that he can do it. Jonouchi ends his turn. Rishid thinks that it's his turn and he draws. Marik mentally asks Rishid if his eyes decieve him, or did he just take a wound from someone like Jonouchi? Rishid replies that there is no need to worry. He does not fear "Jinzo," and has already come up with a plan to dispose of it. Marik reminds him that he needs Rishid to win this tournament as his double. His plan will be more difficult if these fools know who he really is. He looks over at Kaiba, then thinks that no-one doubts that Rishid is him, the possesser of a God card. If there's no other way, then show them that card. Jonouchi's ecstatic, as long as he has "Jinzo," "Marik" can't use any of his Traps. Asking if Jonouchi's ready, Rishid tells him that he fought well, and he activates a Spell Card, "Swords of Revealing Light." Jonouchi's shocked at having the "Swords" used on him, realising that his monsters can't attack for three turns. Honda curses; Jonouchi was so close, as Dark Yugi observes that "Marik" uses Spell Cards when Trap Cards won't work. Rishid ends his turn. Thoroughly annoyed, Jonouchi draws and thinks that while he can't attack, he can at least play another monster, Summoning "The Legendary Fisherman" in Defense Position. Remembering Ryota, he tells him that he's using Ryota's card, asking him to lend him their strength. Thinking that it's his turn again, Rishid draws. Then he blanches in horror. Not this card! Marik snickers, thinking that it looks like Rishid drew it, their "special" card. A thoroughly shocked Rishid wonders why it's in his Deck, looking over at Marik, who mentally explains that he placed the card in Rishid's Deck right before the Duel, so he could play "Marik" even more realistically. Jonouchi interrupts, telling "Marik" to play a card already. Rishid Sets a card, and Jonouchi notes that since "Jinzo's" "Trap Sense" wasn't set off, it mind mean it's a Spell Card. Marik contacts Rishid again, stating that he knows what to do. Enshrine that card within the Temple. When you place a card in the holy Ark, the field magic of "Royal Temple" will protect against enemy attacks and magic. Rishid replies that if the Temple were to fall, if that card were to lose, then he would be utterly destroyed. Marik tells him to have no fear; no force on earth can stop that card. But Dark Yugi's taken note of the way "Marik's" been acting since he drew, and wonders what's going on. Yugi admits that the Ark in the Temple is bothering him, and Dark Yugi observes that Yugi's noticed too. He thinks that the Permanent Field magic "Royal Temple" allows "Marik" (the VIZ translation erronously has Dark Yugi name him as "Rishid" here) to play two Trap Cards at a time, because it is neccessary to protect something and to keep out intruders. That Ark holds some kind of secret. He urges Jonouchi to be careful. Jonouchi, meanwhile, asks "Marik" if his turn's over. "Marik" replies that he hasn't said "Turn end," and for now, he places one card within the Ark in the Temple. The box opens, and a card appears, sinking inside. Dark Yugi wonders which card "Marik" put in there, then he gasps "He couldn't have!" Rishid ends his turn, and Marik congratulates him. It's Jonouchi's turn again, and he Summons his "Baby Dragon," then ends his turn. Again, it's Rishid's turn, and he Sets another card to end his turn. Jonouchi takes his next turn, and he reminds "Marik" that on his next turn, the "Swords of Revealing Light" will wear off. "Marik" doesn't have any monsters on his field, so he'll be finished after Jonouchi's monsters' all-out-attack. Rishid replies that it's too late for that. He only used "Swords of Revealing Light" to buy time, to prepare for a Ritual. He explains that the three cards he played on the field are Spell Cards to Summon the Temple's guardian, the Terrible One who protects the sacred sealed card. Crossing his arms, he declares that it is accomplished, activating his two Set cards, "Seal of Selket" and "Cup of Sealed Soul." He thinks that when a sacred card is sealed inside the Ark, and the three ritual items are put forth, the scared rite will Summon the Terrible One, the Temple guardian "Selket." The "Cup of Sealed Soul" appears, and smoke pours from it. Jonouchi looks on in shock as "Selket, the Scorpion God" appears, a massive scorpion monster. Jonouchi is shocked; it's almost as big as the whale he fought. Rishid explains that the "Mystical Beast Selket" exists to guard the card in the Ark. The God card, "The Sun Dragon Ra!" Featured Duels: Katsuya Jonouchi vs. Rishid Turn 12: Rishid The effect of "Graverobber" Special Summons "Jinzo" to Jonouchi's side of the field. The effect of "Jinzo" activates, destroying all Trap Cards on the field, including the three "Embodiment of Apophis" Trap Monsters. Turn 13: Jonouchi Jonouchi draws, then attacks Rishid directly with "Jinzo." (Rishid: 1600) Turn 14: Rishid Rishid draws and activates Spell Card "Swords of Revealing Light," preventing Jonouchi from attacking for three of his turns. Turn 15: Jonouchi Jonouchi draws, then Normal Summons "The Legendary Fisherman" in Defense Position. Turn 16: Rishid Rishid draws what Marik refers to as their "special card." He Sets a card and places the card he drew inside the Ark of "Royal Temple." Turn 17: Jonouchi Jonouchi draws, then Summons "Baby Dragon" in Defense Position. Turn 18: Rishid Rishid draws, and Sets a card. Turn 19: Jonouchi Jonouchi draws and passes. Turn 20: Rishid Rishid draws, then activates his Set "Seal of Selket" and "Cup of Sealed Soul." Since he activated them while he controls a card sealed in the Ark of "Royal Temple," he can Special Summon "Mystical Beast Selket." (NOTE: For the entirety of the time "Selket" is on the field, the three Spell Cards remain on the field rather than a card of "Selket." Furthermore, Rishid refers to its Summoning as a ritual, suggesting that "Selket" is actually a Ritual Monster.) At this point, Rishid's thoughts reveal that the card he placed in the Ark of "Royal Temple" was "The Sun Dragon Ra." Duel continues in the next chapter. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here. Production history The Unexpected Card! is the 154th chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist. In the Japanese manga it is the 213th chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh!. It was first printed in Japanese in the V Jump magazine. It was reprinted in volume 24 of the Japanese graphic novels and volume 17 of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist graphic novels in English.